


Kink talk

by MusicDiva2003



Series: supernatural bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Consensual Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Panties, Rimming, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicDiva2003/pseuds/MusicDiva2003
Summary: Dean and Sam are in Bed cuddling after some hot randy sex.But Sam has a question for Dean. They have a lot of sex, but is there anything else he would like to try.Some very domestic like bliss between the brother.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: supernatural bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917451
Kudos: 22





	Kink talk

**Author's Note:**

> Ya know this has no Smut in it only some mature themes. 
> 
> Enjoy

“Dean did you ever think 10 years ago we would be where we are now?” Dean looked up at Sam from where his head lay on Sam's bare sweaty chest before answering, all while drawing small circles on his chest “No probably not 10 years ago, we were young you had just been dragged back into the life you had just lost Jess, Dad was missing , nothing is the same as it was all those years ago. I don’t think even five years ago I thought we would be where we are today” 

Dean focused back on the shapes he was tracing on Sam's chest “No I guess not, im going to tell you something and you can't laugh or be weirded out.” 

“ok Mr. cryptic, what weird thing to you need to tell me? you don’t want to bottom, do you?” Sam laughed at how scared Dean looked chest rumbling under Deans head when he thought of Sam bottoming “No Dean that really isn't something I would ever do, I don’t know how you love it so much, Every time you look soooo blissed out , I mean I love you love it I just love being buried inside of you, no I don’t want to bottom” 

“Good, Cos I love it and I will never say those words again. Anyway, back to the weird thing” 

“Yes , well , I was thinking of Jess the other day and no don’t give me that look, it wasn’t that I want her instead of you , I will always love her, but you I love in a way I have never felt. But Jess actually was your Twin, Blond, Funny, Witty, Smart, Sarcastic, Lovable, But I think I loved her because she reminded me of you I always crushed on you when I was younger, Beautiful , took care of me, protected me, loved me, taught me everything I needed in life not just in hunting. But she was so much like you” 

Dean could only look at Sam with love, he loved Sam since 4 years ago or at least admitted it 4 years ago when he realized he was going home with a lot of men and women that looked or acted a lot like Sam well actually Sam noticed it first then confronted Dean about it and that’s what kicked of their relationship 2 years ago. 

“bitch” 

“Jerk” 

That was their I love you. 

“Back to you bottoming which I'm glad you don’t want to do but is there anything you want to do that we haven't tried, and I know we have tried a fare few things. I mean we have toys tones really, we have done voyeurism, we have done orgasm control , bondage, Fisting, we do cockwarming when you are doing research” Sam made a very pleased sound from his chest at the mention of that. 

“hmm any kinks we haven't tried that I want to, well we sometimes accidentally play dominant and submissive roles anyway, ya know in the two coming up three years we have been together I have never rimmed you and honestly I would love to” 

“We can definitely do that as long as we make sure I'm all clean beforehand otherwise nope, but yeah sounds hot” 

“I would also love to try, ya know what this is kind of a you thing to say, but I want to make a sex tape but bad porn style ya know, not to post anywhere but to keep private” This time it was Deans turn to give an appreciative growl “What about you Babe what have yu got knocking around up their that you want to try?” 

Dean buried his head into Sam's chest not wanting to express the kinks he's had bottled up “Come on Dean im up for anything as long as it contains no bodily fluid other than cum and nothing out ya bum I know it gross to say but that is why im saying it” Sam and Dean laughed at what Sam said. 

“No it contains none of that its just that oh my Castiels father, you remember Rohnda Hurley I was 19” Sam nodded before saying “You don’t want me to dye my hair Red do you ?” “No what, no god no, ok so when we hooked up she made me try on her panties and well I quite liked it” Deans small blush quickly got darker and it spread down her neck. 

“You want to wear panties during sex?” Dean just nodded and buried his head in Sams chest “Its weird forget it ya know I'm perfectly happy as it is” Dean tried to explain “No we certainly won't forget that thought I think that is so fucking hot and ya know what lets head to target tomorrow and get you some yes good idea” 

“Yeah ok” Dean blushed again but rather than embarrassment it was from arousal “Anything else?” 

Dean shook his head but spoke “Ya know what after we get those panties tomorrow I have the best idea you can rim me in them” 

“Fuck Dean that’s hot” Sam flipped them over and began trailing kisses down Deans' neck. 

“Tomorrow” 

“Tomorrow”


End file.
